A Glass Of Water
by ohyeahifuckinglovefaberry
Summary: Rachel choked on her NYADA audition, the one thing she wants is... Quinn came to give Rachel what she wants.


_Quinn's phone rings, and she finds Rachel's name blinking on her screen. __  
__"Hey Rach. What's up?"__  
__Quinn could only hear sobbing on the other line. __  
__"…I-I choked."__  
__"I'm on my way." Quinn hangs up and finds the one thing that she knows will calm Rachel down._

_Why did this happen? _

_How did this happen?_

Even Rachel doesn't know what happened in her NYADA callback. Even she can't believe that she lost this chance of getting into the first step of her dream.

_Why now?_

_Where are You now?_

She wanted to scream. She wanted to let everything out. She wanted to just… to just burst. Anger and disappointment swirl in her eyes as she sobbed out herself on the stage. Her knees on the floor. Her hand trembling from clutching the hem of her dress. Lips swollen from keeping herself shut. It tasted blood.

_Quinn, Where are you?_

_Just please, where are you?_

She's on the verge of losing herself. She can't take every single fucking thing that is happening. It was all too fast. She can't keep up. She wanted to run away but her legs betrayed her and she felt stoned on the same place, the same place that made her this supposed-to-be strong person. She still is, but now, she feels _shit_. She felt her whole damn life was crushed in a snap.

"_Quinn, Qui..-nn"_

She whispered to herself. She is a failure. She doesn't know what to do or why the only words that came from her mouth was her girlfriend's name. Even breathing was hard at the moment. Her mouth still tasted the blood.

"_QUINN~!"_

It was the loudest.

It was as if every note wrangled and turned into an unwavering scream.

It was all too much. She just wanted to…

To…

"_I've Got You, Rachel. I'm here. You're okay. I've got you."_

She didn't realize she was dragged into someone's arms. Pair of pale enveloped her whole. Her breathing ragged. Her chest rose and fell. Her voice hitched the time she just wanted to say the words that she needed to say. But she can't form any thoughts.

_"…I-I choked."_

And then she broke. She fell into the arms deeper. She cried harder. Every shudder of her body made her knees weak, if not more. She burrowed her face on the crook of the neck before she starts muffling her screams that never came out before.

"Baby, please. It's okay, it will be okay. You are amazing. You know that. This isn't the end. This is just a test."

"NO!"

"Rachel, Look at me. Please. Just."

"Quinn~"

"Rachel, C'mon, baby, please look at me."

"I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MYSELF!"

Then and there, she snapped. All her tears continued to just run down her face. It wasn't exactly the thing she wanted to say to Quinn but that was she had blurted out. She lost it. She can't blame this on Quinn, no, that wasn't her intention. But she snapped. She doesn't know what to do when she saw the hurt she caused on the blonde in an instant. Even Quinn is in the verge of tears. Everything is cloudy. Everything is wrong.

"I'm… I-I'm so sorry, Quinn."

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Quinn…"

Quinn just stared on those brown hurtful eyes. Even everything in her trembled hearing Rachel. She was deep lost in those eyes, she was unable to speak. She didn't know what happened. She didn't know why she suddenly felt everything Rachel was feeling. _Maybe because when you are one, you just._ But she wanted to stay strong for her girlfriend at the moment. She has to. She needs to. For Rachel.

"Rachel, It's… it's okay. You.."

"No. I…"

Sob.

Muffled moans.

A Kiss. A deep one.

At this moment, the second time Rachel Berry's time stopped, it was just her and Quinn. She felt safe. She felt secure. She felt okay. The only thing she can do is hold Quinn tight and never let go. She felt that everything she lost was found again.

"You are amazing. You always have been. You killed this the first time. I know how you loved performing this. I know you can do this… I'm here for you. We'll get through this together. They will listen to you and cheer on you after you perform again for sure or that will be the end of them."

Hearing this from the love of her life, she just can't help the small smile that creeps into her lips.

_HOW DOES QUINN FABRAY MANAGE TO BE SWEET WHILE BEING SCARY?_

She giggled; first time this day. In that second, from a trembling mess, she managed to have her composure back because she, Rachel Berry of Quinn Fabray, believes she can make it through again. She won't stop here. Nothing stopped her.

And she has this girl, Quinn Fabray of Rachel Berry, believing her to the fullest that they can make it through this, together.

"Quinn."

"Yes Babe?"

"Can I have A Glass of Water?"

"Right, wait… I got it in my bag."

Quinn has almost to take act when Rachel gripped her hands.

"_After… You kiss me."_


End file.
